Sigma One
Sigma One is a technician in the Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology. She is written by Cyba Zero. Character Profile Appearance Sigma One is almost identical to Cyba Zero (and Phi Six), but her eye-laser is blue due to inconsistancies in place during her creation. She can usually be found carrying implements capable of shooting lightning, although she occasionally prefers a good old-fashioned sledgehammer. Since trading technology with visitors from a possible future PPC, she has had the delicate webbing of an Exonet on the more organic side of her face. She also developed silver spurs on her heels after helping Eagrus Khan rescue Cyba Zero from the Knightmare continuum during the Blackout. Personality Out of Cyba, Sigma and Phi, Sigma is the more ruthless and unsympathising (to those who have annoyed her, generally certain 'Stus). She shares most of Cyba Zero's traits, except she is drawn to electric blue rather than red. This has left her as a bit of an electromaniac, and she can often be building new lightning-based weaponry for agents. She has also been known to attempt CAD improvements, with varying degrees of success, but spends most of her time upgrading her ship, the Silver Hound. She is now also owned by a mini-Mogget, abhorsen. Thanks to having the bell Belgaer on her collar, abhorsen can sometimes affect the levels of residual Borg influence in Sigma's subconscious - a trick that can be either a help or a hindrance to Sigma. Making use of this has, however, aided abhorsen in acquiring the cushion she wanted in her favourite spot on top of Sigma's alcove. Character History Sigma One came into being when a Gary Stu's misspelling raised all Borg in the fic to the power of three - including Agent Cyba Zero. The problem was fixed; however Cyba, being extra-canonical, retained the power of three, namely having three varients of herself in existance (the third being Phi Six). The trio is often known as the Collective of Three, although using the name in front of any of its members will likely result in the user being screamed at. Being individualists, the Collective of Three's members all agreed to go their separate ways upon their return to HQ. The idea was to gain different experiences, and thus develop differences in personality. Sigma, with her love of technology and electromaniac tendencies, soon ended up in DoSAT. She also confiscated a ship from the Gary Stu that spawned her, renaming the vessel the Silver Hound. Sigma later acquired an Exonet from a visiting technomancer of a possible future PPC. This additional implant is an intelligent computer with a personality based on her own mind. It functions to enhance her senses, as well as to provide her with other information. Appearances * "Star Trek Voyager Love and War," Part 1, Part 2 (Star Trek), Agents Cyba Zero and Eagrus Khan (DTE) ** Sigma's creation. * Interlude - "A Tale of Two Hives" * Interlude - "Blackouts, Beasties and Bored Canon Characters," Part 1, Part 2 (Knightmare) Category:PPC Staff Category:Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology